


Side To Side

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the best sister, Cute, F/F, Kara is a mess, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: At their sister brunch, Alex can't help question the state Kara is in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Ari's song to get the full effect.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

Alex sipped delicately at her mimosa, looking around Noonan's for any sight of her little sister. She rolled her eyes; leave it to Kara to be late for their regular Sunday sister brunch. Even though they had movie nights during the week, the Danvers sisters used Sunday to stuff their faces with breakfast food and catch each other up with what happened during the few times they didn't see each other during the week. The older Danvers sister wanted to order her usual waffles and was dying to tell Kara about her date with Maggie. If she ever showed up, that is.

Finally, in a blur of cardigan and blonde hair, the brunette caught sight of her sister walking through the front door. She was about to call out to Kara when she noticed she was walking.....really weird. Instead of the confident swagger of Supergirl or the shy jaunt of regular Kara, her little sister was walking a bit like a penguin; her steps were small and she seemed to be leaning from side to side as she made her way to her sister's table.

Alex scrunched her nose as Kara sat across from her, "What is with you?" She said, in lieu of a greeting.

The Kryptonian fiddled with her glasses, "What are you talking about?" The blonde sat down slowly, wincing slightly as she did so. The brunette caught it.

"Are you hurt or something?" The brunette became worried, "Kara, did something happen when you were Supergirl? Do we have to go to the DEO?"

"No, no!" Kara cried, trying to calm her sister's fears, "I'm not hurt, I promise."

"Then what was up with the penguin walk?"

The blonde looked away, sheepishly, "Nothing. I just.....had a rough night."

Alex titled her head, "Are you having nightmares again?"

Kara shook her head, "No, nothing like that."

The brunette took a sip of her drink, waving away the waiter who came by to take their orders. She may have been starving but she wanted to get to the bottom of Kara's weirdness before they ate. "Wait, what did you even do last night? You weren't on call, J'onn was."

The blonde blushed, lightly, "I just hung out."

"Oh, with Winn and James?" Alex took a pause, "Wait, is this because of James? Do you like him again?"

Kara's eyes widened comically, "Oh, God, no! I am not going through that again!"

Alex rubbed her chin, "So, if it's not James...." Her jaw dropped, "Oh my god! Is it Winn?!"

"Alex!" Kara cried, lightly slapping her sister's arm, "You know he's like my brother! Don't be gross!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Kara, but you can't blame me for thinking that! You walk in here like you have a sex injury and the only people you hang out with all the time are those two and, if its not them, then I'm out of ideas."

The blonde wouldn't meet her sister's eyes, "It's someone else, okay."

"Who?" The brunette leaned forward in her seat, intrigued. Her sister had a rendezvous with someone who left her walking funny. She needed to know who this mystery stud was. The blonde mumbled something, ringing her hands together nervously. "What?"

"I said, it was Lena!" The blonde yelped, blushed darkly when a few people turned her way.

Alex was shocked; not only did Kara have a wild night with a _woman_ but she had sex with _Lena Luthor!_ The sister of her family's sworn enemy and the most powerful woman in National City now that Cat Grant was gone. 

_'How did she beat me to having sex with a woman when I came out first?'_ She thought, rolling her eyes.

Kara was looking at her like a scared puppy and Alex figured she was taking her silence as disapproval. "Kara, I don't care, you know that right? You can do whatever with whoever."

"Really?" The blonde whispered, her eyes welling up.

The brunette reached across the table to take her sister's hand, "Honey, I love you no matter what. Who you choose to spend your time with is your business. But, know this, if she hurts you, I will shoot her."

Kara smiled, brightly, "Alex," she whined, playfully, "Stop being an agent for one second."

Alex shrugged, "Sorry. It comes with the big sister territory." The sisters smiled at each other before picking up their menus.

After a beat of silence, Alex said, "So, I take it Lena is the top of the relationship?"

_"ALEX!"_


End file.
